My Inmortal
by HanaKT
Summary: Song fic basado en la canción de evanescence. SS muy triste.


11 de octubre de 2004. 18:53 hs.

Song Fic

Serie: Card Captor Sakura

Tipo: Historia Corta

Autora: **Hana**

Título: My inmortal

General. Angst/Romance

Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura es propiedad de CLAMP© y la canción My Inmortal, propiedad de Evanescence

**MY INMORTAL**

La joven se miró en el espejo. Su rostro expresaba una gran tristeza. Llevó una mano hacia su reflejo y pasó lentamente su dedo pulgar por el... En ese momento notó como unas lágrimas surcaban su rostro e inmediatamente las alejó... Por que sí ellos la vieran así... de seguro se preocuparían.

**I'm so tired of being here**

**Suppressed by all of my childish fears**

**And if you have to leave**

**I wish that you would just leave**

**Because your presence still lingers here**

**And it won't leave me alone**

Estoy tan cansada de estar aquí

Reprimida por todos mis miedos infantiles

Y si te tienes que ir

Desearía que solo te fueras

Por que tu presencia todavía persiste aquí

Y no me dejará sola

Ellos... su familia... su querida y pequeña familia... ¿Querida? Claro, no podía negarlo los quería, e incluso amaba a su pequeño Xiao Lang, pero...

Esta vez no pudo frenar sus lágrimas, pesadamente, se acercó a la gran cama matrimonial y, sentándose en ella sacó una pequeña caja de la mesa de luz. La abrió y comenzó a ver las fotos, que se encontraban desparramadas allí.

Las pasó una por una, hasta que se detuvo en la de un joven de unos 20 años. Le miró largamente, El muchacho tenía cabello castaño y era muy guapo, pero lo que más llamaba la atención eran sus hermosos ojos ámbar.

- Xiao Lang... - murmuró y estrechó la foto contra su cuerpo -

Había pasado tanto... tanto tiempo...

**These wounds won't seem to heal**

**This pain is just too real**

**There's just too much that time cannot erase**

Estas heridas no parecen que fuesen a sanar

Este dolor es demasiado real

Hay demasiado que el tiempo no puede borrar

8 años... 8 largos años... En ese momento sus ojos demostraron una gran furia. ¡¿Por qué no podía olvidarse de él?! ¡¿Por qué lo tenía que tener presente en cada momento?! ¿Es que no podía directamente enterrar su recuerdo en lo profundo de su corazón y ya?

- Por que todavía lo amas... - se respondió a sí misma. Y eso nunca cambiaría -

_**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears**_

_**When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears**_

_**And I've held your hand through all of these years**_

_**But you still have all of me**_

_Cuando lloraste, sequé todas tus lágrimas_

_Cuando gritaste, luché contra todos tus miedos_

_Y he sostenido tu mano a través de todos estos años_

_Pero tú todavía tienes todo de mí_

En ese instante escuchó un ruido en la puerta. Rápidamente se limpió sus lágrimas y se miró nuevamente al espejo para comprobar de que todo estaba bien... se acercó y abrió la puerta, encontrando a su querido hijo.

- ¿Qué sucede Xiao-chan? – le preguntó dulcemente, al verlo parado sin decir nada -

- Es que... - balbuceó – ¡¡Tengo miedo de la oscuridad!! – Sakura casi se cayó. Verdaderamente en eso sí que ambos se parecían -

- No te preocupes... ven conmigo... ¿Qué te parece? Tu... tu padre – hizo una mueca - hoy no está, así que tenemos toda la cama para nosotros – le sonrió y el niño finalmente entró -

- Gracias mamá – se subió a la cama y, tapándose con las sábanas, se acostó. Sakura se sentó a su lado y comenzó a acariciarle el pelo, mientras le miraba larga y melancólicamente. Finalmente el niño cerró sus ojos verdes y quedó dormido -

- Como te pareces a él... - murmuró – Tu padre... -

**You used to captivate me**

**By your resonating light**

**But now I'm bound by the life you left behind**

**Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams**

**Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me**

Solías cautivarme

Con tu luz resplandeciente

Pero yo ahora estoy atada a la vida que dejaste

Tu rostro me persigue en mis sueños placenteros

Tu voz ahuyentó toda mi cordura

Todo había pasado tan rápido...

Finalmente después de 7 años de estar separados, Xiao Lang había regresado de Hong-Kong para quedarse con su amada Sakura.

En ese tiempo ambos fueron muy felices... y esta felicidad aumentó aún más al enterarse que serían padres. Él le pidió matrimonio y en ese momento Sakura pensó que al fin todo estaría bien... Pero el destino es muy cruel y muchas veces juega con nosotros...

La semana antes de que se casaran, Xiao Lang había salido para hacer unos trámites para la boda... Y ella le esperó y le esperó... pero él... nunca regresó.

**These wounds won't seem to heal**

**This pain is just too real**

**There's just too much that time cannot erase**

Estas heridas no parecen que fuesen a sanar

Este dolor es demasiado real

Hay demasiado que el tiempo no puede borrar

Al principio ella estaba desesperada. Luego, cuando encontraron su cuerpo en un callejón de Tokyo sintió que su mundo se derrumbaba. Él había muerto y ella estaba... sola... completamente sola... Bueno, tenía a su bebé, pero...

- Y en ese momento apareciste tú... - murmuró -

Sí... él había sido el único que le había acompañado en ese momento, y cuando finalmente él le confesó su amor, diciéndole que le amaba con todo su ser... ella...

- Acepto... - le había dicho, pero sabía que nunca se olvidaría de Xiao Lang... él había sido su amor... -

_**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears**_

_**When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears**_

_**And I've held your hand through all of these years**_

_**But you still have all of me**_

_Cuando lloraste, sequé todas tus lágrimas_

_Cuando gritaste, luché contra todos tus temores_

_Y he sostenido tu mano a través de todos estos años_

_Pero tú todavía tienes todo de mí_

Allí escuchó otro golpe en la puerta que le sacó de sus pensamientos, y sigilosamente para no despertar al niño abrió la puerta. Se encontró con un hombre de su edad, de cabello azabache y brillantes ojos azules.

- Buenas noches Koishii – le saludó con un suave beso en los labios -

- Eriol, Qué bueno que ya llegaste, pensé que te tardarías más -

- Es que quería estar contigo – le sonrió, y ambos entraron en la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de ellos -

**I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone**

**And though you're still with me**

**I've been alone all along**

Me he esforzado tanto para convencerme de que te fuiste

Y aunque tú todavía estés conmigo

He estado sola todo este tiempo

**FIN**

Terminado el 12 de octubre de 2004 18:37 hs.

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

Holas a todos. Espero que este song fic les haya gustado, la verdad es que, últimamente estoy un poco obsesionada con los song fics n.nUUUU

Triste, ¿ne?, personalmente no me gustan mucho los fics tristes, pero es que he estado un poco triste, así que me salen cosas así.

Unas aclaraciones, las partes de la letra, que está en cursiva, son como los pensamientos de Eriol y la normal son los pensamientos de Sakura, okis?

Ah, ship, y la letra, está traducida made in Hana, así que si encuentran algún error, Gomen!

Bien, cualquier comentario pueden mandarme un mail, que está en mi bio, o si quieren un review.

Bechitos nxn

HANA


End file.
